<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个大番外 by Vanoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302622">一个大番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice'>Vanoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>儿童节快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个大番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前几天一个神神秘秘的家伙给我发邮件说，如果按照他说的方法将几个邀请函寄出去，就能请来任何人到同一个时空做客。划重点，同一个时空。我用自己的手段排除了这是封钓鱼邮件的可能性，毕竟对方没有要钱、没有额外的链接，再看看自己，因为疫情哪也不能去的穷学生一个，连卖房的营销电话都打不到我这儿来。</p><p>或许真的是上天垂怜呢？抱着试试就试试的态度，我寄出了邀请函。</p><p>没过多久，我被一个奇奇怪怪的阿姨带进了一间看上去外面比里面小的屋子，她一路在絮絮叨叨一些，什么把你从这个世界带进来非常不容易之类的话。我没听懂，但是直觉告诉我，这个阿姨不是坏人。她领着我进了一个房间，里头空空荡荡的，四面白墙，只有嵌在天花板上的灯发出柔和的光亮。</p><p>随后进来了一个姑娘，年纪与我相仿，她眼睛大大的，微微有些上挑，鼻尖挺翘，嘴角好像也挂着若有若无的微笑。她的头发随意地披散在脑后，额前的刘海让她看上去格外乖巧。我总觉得自己在哪里见过她，但是又说不上来在哪里。</p><p>“你好呀。”她朝我点点头。我这才发现，房间里不知道什么时候多出来了一张沙发，灰色的，看上去很柔软。</p><p>“你好，坐吧。”我伸出手请她坐下，自己也坐下来，沙发果然很软。</p><p>气氛略微有些尴尬，正好这个时候进来了一个男人。他一头近于奶白色的金发十分惹眼，鼻梁高挺，目光有神，下巴上的胡茬让他显得略微沧桑。令人奇怪的是他的打扮，让他看起来不像是这个时代的人。</p><p>“燕？你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“万尼亚？”她的声音有些不确定。</p><p>哦吼。聪明的我突然明白了一切。原来这个邀请函真的能够邀请我想见到的人聚到同一个时空！我邀请的不就是我写的同人里的角色吗！</p><p>只不过……他们似乎是不同背景下的同一个人呢。</p><p>“咳咳，伊万·布拉金斯基少校？”我开口。</p><p>“您认识我？”他挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“是的，是我邀请您来的，还有春燕。”</p><p>“万尼亚，我就说好像听到了你的声音。”一个声音传来，这个春燕穿着上个世纪的连衣裙，配上一件小外套，那条琥珀项链让我立刻认出了她来自哪一篇文章。</p><p>“燕……怎么？”伊万看了看门口的春燕，又看了看坐在我旁边的春燕。</p><p>“诶，这个小姑娘长得跟我真像。”春燕无比自然地挽上了伊万的胳膊。</p><p>“先请坐吧，我一会儿再给你们解释。”我突然发现多了一张茶几，虽然上面什么也没有摆。</p><p>一旁的学生春燕显得有些局促，她双手不安地交握着，放在膝盖上，坐得端端正正、规规矩矩的。没过多久，门口出现了另一个伊万，他穿着一条深色牛仔裤，非常随意地套着一件脏粉色的T恤，跟春燕身上的衣服一样。</p><p>“万尼亚，你终于来了。”春燕站起来，走到他旁边。男人亲了亲她的脸颊，随后打量了一下这里的环境，最后他的目光落到了我身上来，似乎是发现了我是这里唯一掌握所有情况的人。</p><p>“坐吧，坐吧，喝点水。”我只好站起来，给他们让出位置，这时候茶几上出现了几个杯子，还有一壶柠檬水。我看了一眼杯子的数量，一共有九个，那么就是说还有四个人没有出现。</p><p>我站在一旁，给他们倒水。看上去像是上个世纪来的春燕过来帮忙，她倒是对我非常客气。</p><p>“万尼亚，你说这次请我们的人是谁呀，神神秘秘的。”</p><p>“喏，应该就是这里。”</p><p>门口出现了一对牵着手的人，伊万穿着一件红色格子衬衫，衣服下摆随意地扎在裤子里，春燕穿着一条碎花连衣裙，倒是非常清新可爱。我大致猜到了，这是工科生拳击手伊万，还有文学系的春燕。</p><p>“你们好呀，快来坐吧，还有两位应该马上就到了。”</p><p>“你好，可是刚刚引我们进来的那位女士说，有两个人会晚一点到。”文学系的春燕拉着她的伊万走到另一张沙发前坐下，我给他们递上杯子。</p><p>“那我来给各位介绍一下自己吧，我是阿梵，是再创作你们的人。”我放下水壶站在一旁，观察着他们的表情。</p><p>“什么叫，再创作我们？我们难道不是一个个活生生的人吗？”留着胡茬的伊万开口。</p><p>“你们的确是活生生的人，但是你们的生活是被我设计的，一部分的人生可以说掌控在我的手中。也许这么说显得我非常自大，但是不能否认，你们是我不同作品里的同一个人物，只不过拥有了不同的故事。”我点点头，这样咄咄逼人的伊万难免显得有些可怕。</p><p>“其实也可以这么理解，我们是来自不同世界的同一个人，而你是造物主？”文学生春燕开口，“我觉得承认这一点没什么，能在这里遇到另一个世界的自己，我觉得很浪漫。”她笑起来，看着周围的人，春燕们也都笑起来，观察着对方。只是三个伊万面面相觑，甚至对对方都带着些敌意。</p><p>“那，不如你们来说说看，自己的世界是什么样的？”我发现茶几边上出现了一个小圆凳子，我坐上去，喝了点柠檬水。我突然发现，这里的柠檬水不仅有柠檬，还有些玫瑰和黄瓜的味道。</p><p>“嗯，我是一个c国普通的大学生，伊万是我半夜捡回来的退伍军人，可以这么说吧？”学生春燕笑嘻嘻地看着身边的人。</p><p>“c国？”</p><p>“啊，就是一个虚构的国家，不用带入自己的世界。”我连忙出来解释。</p><p>“可以这么说，我的小太阳。”军人伊万笑起来，他紧紧握着身边人的手。</p><p>“呃，我们是在图书馆认识的，她是管理员，我经常找她借书。”穿着格子衬衫的伊万摸了摸鼻子，似乎显得不那么自信。</p><p>“那你们呢？”我转向那个咄咄逼人的伊万。</p><p>“喏，我有权利选择拒绝回答这个问题，毕竟我的工作性质特殊。”他捋了捋自己的外衣。</p><p>“别这样嘛万尼亚，他们跟我们又不是同一个世界的。”他身旁的春燕用手肘推了推他，“我的经历跟你们比起来可能有些特殊，我原先在西德学习的时候被伊万当做特务抓去了东德，后来我们在一起了，现在我是画家，也是老师。”她笑起来，耸耸肩。</p><p>“燕，我还以为你会怪我。”伊万小声嘟囔着。</p><p>“我会怪你呀，我一直记着仇呢。”</p><p>“那这么说，你是克格勃，你们是苏联时期的人？”格子衫伊万有些惊讶。</p><p>“是的，怎么，现在苏联不存在了吗？”伊万看着面前的年轻人。</p><p>“呃，是的，不存在了，现在是俄罗斯联邦。”</p><p>“苏卡，我就知道这帮人不行。”他一拍大腿。</p><p>“苏联，俄罗斯联邦？那是你们世界的国家吗？”穿着脏粉T恤的伊万开口。</p><p>“是的，你们那个世界是什么样的？”</p><p>“从五年前开始，r国就陷入了战争，每年都有无数的人被送上前线，每一个退伍的人都需要在c国经历过两年社会化过程才能再回到r国。r国和c国应该是同盟的关系，但是c国并不直接参与战争。”</p><p>“明白了。同志，战争是残酷的。”克格勃拍了拍军人的肩膀，“我虽然没有直接参与战争，但是作为一个特工也经历过九死一生，我明白。”</p><p>“呃，你们要喝一杯吗？”我瞥了眼茶几，上面没有出现伏特加和酸黄瓜，我松了一口气。不过倒是出现了些炸物零食，倒是让我惊喜。我拿了一根鱿鱼圈，沾着蛋黄酱吃下去。</p><p>“那么，阿梵，r国的战争也是你设定的吗？”穿着脏粉色衣服的春燕看向我。</p><p>我突然感觉，手中的鱿鱼圈，它不香了。</p><p>“是的，抱歉。”面对他们，我似乎不能说更多的话，“还有你，”我转向画家春燕，“你的经历也是我写出来的，非常对不起。你们所能拥有的不幸和痛苦，很大一部分都是我创造出来的。我也没什么好辩解的。”</p><p>“我倒是觉得你不需要辩解，因为这就是创作本身的魅力——赋予我们更多的可能性。”文学生春燕笑起来，拿了一个鱿鱼圈。</p><p>“哎呀，看来咱们来得正好，万尼亚这里真热闹。”一个声音传来，显得非常有活力，又是一个春燕，拉着她的伊万。后者磨蹭着脚步，看着一圈人皱了皱眉头，拉住春燕。</p><p>“燕子，你觉不觉得这里怪怪的。”他看着这些和他长得几乎一样的男人。</p><p>“额……为什么，他们跟我们长得这么像？”</p><p>“嗨，你们到啦。我们刚刚还在说呢，因为我们本来是同一个人，只不过是存在于不同世界不同作品中而已。你们看，他们就是我们的另一种可能性啊。”春燕的眼睛弯成两个漂亮的月牙儿。</p><p>“额，你们先坐，因为还没有在正文中安排你们出场，就先不用自我介绍了。”我连忙朝他们招招手。</p><p>“噢，那你就是，作者本人吧？”这一个春燕眼神比其他人犀利一些，又藏着那么些小俏皮，看得我有些愣神。</p><p>“对对，是我，你们可以叫我阿梵。”回过神来，我连忙点点头。</p><p>“那么，你写的都是我们，你在写这些故事的时候，有代入过你自己吗？”画家春燕身子稍稍前倾，饶有兴趣地看着我。</p><p>“当然，你们有些人的经历是参考了我自己，我的经历、周围的环境、我看过的书还有我做过的梦。不过更多的代入在每一个春燕身上，毕竟我们都是女孩子。不过我觉得自己不能等同于你们，毕竟我觉得，你们比我优秀、勇敢得多。所以我才会喜欢你们，喜欢每一个有共同点，但是又有些不一样的你们。”</p><p>“那他们呢，伊万们。”新来的春燕挑了一根炸薯条，送到嘴里。</p><p>“当然我也很喜欢你们，但是我给了每一个伊万不同的成长经历，就像春燕一样，所以，每一个伊万也有些许不同。”</p><p>“而这些不同就是我们互相吸引的地方，对吗？”文学生春燕看着我。</p><p>“没错，”我点头，“所以一方面也是你们自己在发展自己的故事，我只不过是一个推动者。”</p><p>“非常有趣，那么你是如何想要写我们的呢？”穿格子衫的工科生伊万开口，我感觉他算是这群人中比较好接近的一个。</p><p>“因为我对俄罗斯这个国家很有好感，至于为什么有好感，那可不是一两句话能说出来的。”我有些不好意思地笑起来，我发现每当自己跟俄罗斯人说自己对他们的国家感兴趣的时候，他们的反应总是很令人不知所措，所以我反而不怎么喜欢提了。</p><p>“我们能感觉得到。”军人伊万开口，“至少我的小太阳跟我说过。”</p><p>“天哪万尼亚，不要这么叫我。”旁边的姑娘害羞地推了他一把，“没错，好像我们心中有些想法跟你是一样的。”</p><p>“我大概不太一样。”画家春燕举起手，“如果让我一开始选，可能从来不会是俄罗斯。”</p><p>“当然，当然，毕竟背景不同。”我点点头，但是如果能让我去俄罗斯旅游一圈，可能每天都能笑着醒过来。</p><p>“你去过的吧？”</p><p>“去过，不过也是好多年前，那个时候还没有现在这么喜欢。”</p><p>“不过阿梵，你觉得伊万是个适合你的人吗？”一个春燕问。</p><p>“不，绝对不是。”我坚决地摇了摇头，“如果在现实生活中让我碰见伊万这样的，可能我会直接溜走，或者一句话也不会跟他说。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，是不是万尼亚太吓人了。”</p><p>“怎么说呢，我觉得自己会喜欢更加温和的人，不管是性格还是外表言行还是思想，都更加柔和的人。可能也是由于我自己的经历吧……”我挑了一块洋葱圈，“有时候我会觉得自己更像伊万，或者说一个没那么厉害的伊万。”</p><p>“万尼亚果然是连作者本人都说厉害呢！”最后进来的春燕笑起来，看着身旁的大个子男人，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“那么，你在写不是你的世界的另一个平行宇宙的时候，会怎么样塑造呢？”来自R国的军人伊万开口，看得出他似乎对我给他们安排的“不公的命运”颇有微词。</p><p>“我肯定会首先取材于自己所在的世界，把最需要突出的部分抽出来，呈现给观众，毕竟背景只是衬托角色的一个部分，它们不是最重要的。”我停顿了一下，“不过，架空世界的好处只是对于作者而言的，很多时候它方便，但是没有那么科学。如果我要完全架空一个世界，那一定是一个复杂而且庞大的工程，所以你们所在的R国也好，C国也好都有现实的依托。更多的时候我选择往现实世界中添加设定，就好比额，abo之类的。”说道这几个字母，我有些不好意思，不过好在他们没有深究，只不过还是学生的春燕掩着嘴笑了笑，旁边的伊万一脸疑惑地看着他的“小太阳”。</p><p>“那你有想把我们放到一个完全架空的世界里吗，如果有的话大致会是什么样的呢？”画家春燕显得格外有兴趣，她果然是既现实又浪漫的人。</p><p>“我有考虑过，但是迟迟没有下笔，因为我现在能力不足。我曾经想过各个国家的人其乐融融地待在同一个地方的故事，但是那要么是乌托邦一样的童话，要么就是未来很多年以后，因为目前的情况来看，如果不是拍综艺节目或者是什么会议的话，各个国家的人凑在一起显得很奇怪，只能说社会的发展水平不足以支撑故事背景。”</p><p>“呃，那你的这些故事，有没有一个目的呢，除了让我们在一起。”穿格子衬衫的伊万开口。</p><p>“起初是没有目的的，只是单纯想看你们谈甜甜的恋爱。但是后来我发现，可以往里面加入一些我自己的看法，可以塑造不一样的角色，即使是配角我也觉得很有趣。就像《纸张与力量》，我提到了书本和人的联结，《太阳》里面我表达了对战争还有生活的态度，《野兽》虽然有很多，呃，的情节，但是春燕仍然能在困境中维持本心和接受与对抗命运，‘这个时代人人都得坚强’，对吧？”我将手放在膝盖上，像给家长检查作业的小学生一样，我感觉自己的面颊发烫，心脏也怦怦直跳。</p><p>他们点点头，好像在思索着自己的经历。</p><p>“那我们呢？”那一对还没有出场的情侣发问。</p><p>“你们不应该很清楚吗？”我也笑起来，方才的紧张一扫而空。</p><p>我发现，桌子上多出了些吃的，更加丰盛了，茶几的模样好像也产生了变化。春燕和伊万们纷纷站起身，打量着原本空荡荡只有四面白墙的房间，现在这里贴上了浅色的墙纸，甚至出现了张扬的涂鸦。茶几变成了餐桌，沙发消失不见，地上堆满了懒人沙发，旁边的墙壁上出现了各种饮料和酒，甚至有一个冰柜，里面是现做的冰淇淋。</p><p>“看起来这儿像是一个聚会。”我打量着四周，克格勃还有军人已经去开酒瓶了。</p><p>“嘿，这儿能加我一个吗，这样的聚会可不多见。”领我来的女人朝我走来。</p><p>“当然，不过这里他们才是主角。”我看着围在一起攀谈的春燕们，不禁笑起来，“这样的场景或许是在梦里吧。”</p><p>“你相信这一切存在吗？”</p><p>“我不信。”我摇摇头，看着女人。</p><p>“为什么，难道我做的还不够好吗？”</p><p>“不，因为一切都太好了。”</p><p>“可是如果你都不信的话，还会有谁相信呢？”</p><p>“是啊，所以我必须相信，谢谢你，博士。”</p><p>“不客气，希望我们下次也能见面。”</p><p>“当然，我也希望，不过我想问一下，你是什么博士？”</p><p>“哈哈，”她狡黠地笑起来，“那个博士。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>